The Day All of Tokyo Mew Mew Got Sugar High!
by Mew Popsicle
Summary: What happens when the author and all of the characters are sugar high? Alot of randomness! Please R and R. It's a one shot unless people like really odd stories
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm writing this when I'm high on sugar so watch out! Caity-chan you know happens when I have sugar basically randomness galore!

The Day All of Tokyo Mew Mew Got Sugar High

"I'm a birdie!" Ryou then tried to jump off the window still grabbed by the only sane human Keiicheerio.

"Omigosh! There's the sausage I wanted for my cooking show! BAM!" Zakuro started then dancing around praising her cooking skills.

"Look I found a powerful leader of a foreign nation!" Pudding placed the President of the United States on the table.

"I'm a magical leprechaun! Here's some money for some Dublin cuddle!" Mint started her skipping again around the table throwing money in all directions.

"I'm King of the World! Hear me roar!" Pie sat on the chair thinking it was a horse and then started slapping it to go faster.

"Oh no! There's the evil cardboard cutout of Zoey Hanson (coughMewMewPower!cough). I must hide!" Lettuce took refuge under the secretive fort known to us as shoe.

"Everyone stop! Boo bahs are on! Come fly with me to the relaxation furniture (couch) and partake in the enjoyment!" Ichigo yelled as loud as she could but no one noticed that she was wearing Barbie pj pants and that she was wearing rainbow suspenders.

All of the insane ones followed the cat girl and watched Boo bahs like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

After the colorful things left they decided to watch Tarzan (basically this came up when all of my friends and me watched Tarzan laughing like there was no tomorrow) and laughed when he killed the leopard and cried when the gorillas were dying. Even Ryou was crying (he's wearing a Power Ranger costume!) at all of the sadness. They then got bored so they decided to play Truth or Dare.

By the end of the game Lettuce had two chinchilla coats and Pudding had to build a house of toast. Ichigo was dared to eat 521,546 skittles with chopsticks and doing this being tied back to back with Ryou. Zakuro was "flying" in a nice padded room and Pie was now the alpha male of the wolf tribe running through the forest.

But they had all forgotten about the powerful foreign leader.

Just a fun filled one shot! I laughed a lot but again I have an odd sense of humor. Please review I want to know if I need to lay on more randomness or not.


	2. The Night Tokyo Mew Mew got sugar high!

I'm back! Sad thing writer's block it is! So basically now all I'm wondering is how come when I wrote the first part it was almost midnight and now I'm writing this at about noon? O.o I'm confused! Oh yeah I'll always put a little Mew Mew Power bashing in here but next chapter will probably be all bashing if that's what you want!

The Night Tokyo Mew Mew got Sugar High!

(a continuation of the day)

"Let's have a sleepover!" Ryou started running in circles clapping his hands like a giddy little boy chanting "Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover!" (he got bored of the Power Ranger outfit and changed for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

"Omigosh Ryou let's do that!" Then Zakuro joined him in running in his ring of doom

Keiicheerio walked in seeing the two in the "special room" (it's padded) and threw in the rest of the Mew Mew crew

"Gasp! What are we doing in here? Now we can never find the hidden treasure of Hopoful!" Ichigo started to roll in a ball crying while rocking back and forth.

"I brought the movie we all have to watch! Now we shall truly conquer the world with one blow of my magic horn!" Pudding held out one of the scariest movies of all time The Great Mouse Detective (yes this has always been one of my fears I hate this movie!) All of the crew gasped at the site of the horrific movie that was burned for its evilness. Pie stared into the eyes of evil and cried out for the Magical Manners Fairy to save him.

After Pie left the master of the three toed harp (Dren) came and played a beautiful tune. When the way hotter and fluffier Kish came in, he attacked the evil clone screaming at the top of his lungs "Beware because Santa knows karate!" Dren then left in fear of the greatness of the Mew Mew crew.

Then Pudding and Tart in celebration decided to get everyone even more high on sugar by sneaking it into the "special diet" Keiicheerio had given the "special people."

"Wow I haven't felt this good in ages! Come on and help me with my experiment, Pie!" Zakuro had hooked up some cardboard boxes, a couple of wires, and a electrical socket together for her "experiment".

While the scientist was experimenting Lettuce was doing the foxtrot with a huge Kish UFO plushie. The one riding the huge bouncy balls looked over and gasped at the fluffiness of it. Then they all joined hands and sang "She Bangs"


End file.
